United States of America
The United States of America is also known as the USA. Characters Welcome. It is an AMERICAN country. It is one nation under GOD. It is the greatest country in the world NOT needed and is literally a living legend. It was founded in 1776 by are Founding Fathers and has steadily grown from 13 original colonies to 50 states. Of course Obama thinks there are 57 states because hes so dumb. Thats what you get for asking a community organizer questions when he doesnt have his teleprompter. Obama probably thinks that a bottle of ketchup is called "Heinz 50", because he gets 50 and 57 confused and also because he doesnt know anything about ketchup because he only eats mustard. Haha, why any of these libs would ever elect someone that dumb is beyond me. Vote Sarah Palin in 2012. History We came to America in 1492 and decided to establish an actual civilization here. First we kicked out all the barbaric Indian Americans and then we made some colonies. However in 1776 the Nanny State was attempting to subject us to big government and take all are rights. They forced us to abandon are homes to fight in the Indian and French war, and then they rewarded us by taxing stamps and tea. Are Founding Fathers decided that something was amiss. Our independents was what was missing, and they needed to stand up for it. Led by George Washington they stormed into Plymouth Rock which was a harbor in Boston, and they had a Tea Party where they held up signs about how the King George was a socialist who wasnt even born here. In defiance of King George each Founding Father then threw a teabag in the ocean, blackballing him. This was known as the Boston Tea Party and was the most patroitic thing in history up until the 9/12 Project. We then had the Revolutionary War and sent all the Brits back to there own country. The Declaration of Independents was written giving rights to all the states, mainly the right to own guns, and then we used manifest destiny to expand, first with the Louisiana Purchase, and then following the Oregon trail Westward until it ended at California. Finally we had 50 states, and during this time we were the country known for freedom, liberty and no taxes. This lasted until January 2008 when in an instant, we no longer had freedom and liberty and justice for all. Ask anyone who is actually unbiased and they willl tell you the same. Recent History Beginning in 2008 are country began to experience a dramatic shift to the left. All of a sudden a lot of us realied that there were dramatic changes and this is NOT the America we grew up in. America used to be a place where you could keep your door unlocked and know everything would be ok. In todays America you cant tuck your daughter in at night and be sure she will even be there when you wake up. And if you even try to have guns to protect youre daughter the liberals wont let you. Thats a violation of the Second Commandment. And if you talk about anything that pisses libs off they try to stifle youre free speech in violation of the First Commandment. The Constituion just doesnt matter to these people. They tax us over and over, monthly, weekly and even daily they seem to introduce some new way to take are money. Its like they have this mental disconnect. I cut taxes for the rich, they invest in the economy and the wealth trickles down to all of us. Its just common sense. Also most of the people in America arent even Americans anymore, thanks to all the immigrants. Conservatives knew Mexico was sending all there people here to take over but thanks to the liberal media it never matters what you knew, your kind is never given a voice no matter how much sense you talk and America just keeps getting worse. Thanks to the liberal media, libs constantly get to inpose there will. In noisy diatribes they denounce conservatives and launch emotion based attacks to appeal to an angry, uneducated and easily angered voting base.